


Diana Who?

by steampunkmagic



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkmagic/pseuds/steampunkmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana Burkhardt (Schade) wonders about her parents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diana Who?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little musing awhile ago on tumblr...

      She always knew Kelly Burkhardt wasn’t her mother.  Kelly made that clear early on, along with how to tie her shoes, and _ **never ever**_ use her powers in front of people.   But in every way that counted the Grimm was her mother.  She raised Diana, trained Diana, helped her with her homework even.  Kelly was her whole world and yet still she wondered.

     Where were her parents?  If she asked about them her questions were deflected or she was told the information was too dangerous.   Like she didn’t understand dangerous!  She was a Hexenbiest who could kill a man across a crowded room with nothing but her mind- she did that once when she was 7, long story.  Living with a Grimm was nothing but dangerous!  

      Over the years she’d worked out a few clues despite Kelly’s best efforts to the contrary.  There was a locket that she’d had since before she could remember.  A simple gold chain that Diana wore everyday and inside was a picture of a boy.  For a long time she thought maybe he was her older brother, but one night a tired Kelly let slip it was her son.

       That really got her mind working.  Why would she have his picture?  Did he give it to her when she was a baby?  If so, that meant he must have known Diana as an infant, which in her mind left only one conclusion.  He _had_ to be her father.

      At first Diana thought he’d died and that’s why his mother never spoke of him.  It would explain why Kelly raised her, better than the usual explanation of ‘to protect you’, because that made _so_ much sense.  Sure she had abilities, but why in the world would that mean she’d get handed off to a Grimm of all people?  Unless of course she was half-Grimm herself, and Kelly was actually her grandmother.

     A postcard is what gave it all away.  A simple innocent postcard.  She found it in the mail marked from an address in Portland, OR with a series of numbers written on the back.  It didn’t take long to crack the code either - Kelly didn’t teach her cryptography for nothing.  

     It simply said: _'Mom how fast can you get here?'_

     Diana didn’t wait.  She grabbed a backpacked stuffed with clothes and the keys to the car she wasn’t legal to drive and hit the road.   She could make it to Portland in seven hours.  

     Seven hours and she was going to find her dad.


End file.
